Return of the Reaper
by Nagol89
Summary: Sequel to The Killer Instinct


Intro:

He thought it was over, that he had him did all the agony and , that he had suffered, clearly he was wrong. Kendall Stephenson was bursting the trees cold evening wind of downtown Maryland. Sadly, the worst part was he had no idea what he was coming from. Finally after what seemed to be hours of dashing through the forest he came to an open field. What he saw made him stop in his tracks. His wife lay dead on the ground next to his only son who was hung on a rotting tree branch by jacket hood.

"Daddy!" Yelled the little boy who still dangling by his jacket, squirming on the tree branch, his hoody being inter- twirled into the leaves.

"Let me help you bud," Kendall answered trying to unhook the tree branch from his son's hood.

"Who did that to you," Kendall asked sadly already knowing the answer and not wanting to hear it from his own son, slowly setting his son down on the ground trying to keep him from seeing his mother on the other side of the field.

"There was this ma..." But before he could finish a gunshot rang through the silent trees ringing in Kendall and Alex' s ears, before his eyes Alex was on the ground…bleeding a bullet in his shoulder.

Kendall looked over his shoulder and saw character in the distance. The character walked off into the foggy night air holding a shotgun in hand. Kendall could just see it a slight grin on the man's face.

Chapter 1: Suprise!

"Kendall wake up!" Elizabeth yelled as she pulled into a dark gravel road leading to a beautiful mansion on the hill high above ground. I slowly batted his eyes as he groggily awoke from his long enough he had been taking in the car ride to his best friend Logan's house. Elizabeth sighed at me as she walked around to the back of the car going to unbuckle our son from his car seat, and daughter from her seatbelt.

Elizabeth and I were visiting some friends of mine, Logan and Maria and their beautiful daughter Kathleen, since we were going away for the summer to visit Elizabeth's grandparents in Germany.

"Whoa this house is huge daddy," Alex said as he raced towards the huge grand doors. Right when he got there door slowly opened revealing two people.

"Mommy, when are we going home?" Eliza asked grabbing her journal from the back of the car, she flipped through the pages as if she was looking for something but then closed it without another thought.

Elizabeth stopped unpacking the car and stared at her seven-year-old daughter with a look that said "I am sorry,"

Eliza shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the huge bay doors to our Alex was standing.I slowly climbed out of my seat wiping his eyes, half blindly wandering around in the front yard.

"Kendall!" Logan yelled at running up to me and picking me up ina humongus hug. The last time Logan and I had seen each other was when I had auditioned to be an Jasmine's movie.

"Man I haven't seen you in forever," Logan perched glancing over at Alex and Eliza as if they were some strange alien creatures from another planet, "so this is the famous Alex and Eliza that I keep hearing about," Logan continued walking over to Alex and rubbing his hair.

Eliza was walking over to talk to Kathleen when Maria picked her up and spun her around making her drop her journal on to the wet grass. "No my journal!" Eliza yelled trying her best to grab for her journal even though she knew she was not going to reach it before Kathleen picked it up and started to read.

"Kathleen that's rude!" Maria yelled snatching the notebook out of her hands and handing it to Eliza with an apologetic look on her face. Eliza ran over to Elizabeth holding her journal like she was carrying a baby.

"What don't you guys come inside and get something to eat," Maria said as she carried her child into the grand dining room.

"Isn't she lovely," Elizabeth mumbled sarcastically as she walked slowly into the dining room holding Eliza's wrist in her hand obviously aggravated.

The inside of the humongus mansion was like every steriotypical house you would see in movies. The walls were lined with silk garlen even thought it was the middle of April, the grand staircase was so glossy that you could see someone else's refrlection in it, and the family room had ,what looked to be, plastic furniture in it.

"Where do you guys live now," Maria asked, her hands on her hips and with the "_we are better than you_" tone in her vocie.

"We live in a small apartment complex in Elkridge MD, even though Kendall is a movie star and I model for _Glamore_ magazine we wanted the kids to have a normal childhood," Elizabeth answered practiccly taking the words right out of my mouth.

Logan had a very confused look on his face. He had won a total of seven Grammys since I had seen him last which, by the way was almost seven years ago at this point. He was also an amzing director and producer, Maria ,on the otherhand, was an author .

"So do you guys home-school Alex and Eliza like we do Kat?" Logan asked rasing an eyebrow and taking a long sip from his beer. Logan had always been the kind of guy, that would try to show you up at every corner.

"No, Eliza goes to school at the elementary in Elkridge and Alex go to the middle school around the corner from their," Elizabeth answered not even bothering to look Logan eye, "I'm going upstairs to check our room and unpack, come on Eliza let's go you can help me" Elizabeth continued grabbing Eliza by her wrist and dragging her up the grand staircase.

Since Maria and Kathleen had gone into the kitchen to make lunch it was just made it Alex and Logan in the foyer. "Alex Buddy do you think that you can go upstairs and help mommy unpack wide talk with Mr. Davidson about something," I said getting down on my knees and trying to look him in the eye.

"Sure daddy, that be okay," Alex replied darting up the staircase holding his GI. Joe playing in his hands making flight noises with his pulling as he darted up the staircase.

"So what is this about Connor being back?!" I whispered pushing him on his shoulder. Memories immediately flowed through my mind of the man that had killed one of my best friends and fiancé at the time. After one long sip of his beer Logan slowly inched toward the humongous armoire that covered one of the sidewalls of the living room. He slowly opened the long Bay doors of the dresser and reached inside and grabbed a newspaper and a pair of reading glasses.

"Here this is what was in the newspaper three weeks ago," Logan said handing me the folded up paper and glasses. Sure enough the big black headline read _Killer in Elizabeth Bay, Australia! . _I read furiously under the section that read about the killer. The passage that stuck out most to me was this;

_ July 18__th__, 2012_

_12-year-old girl, Amarina Walker witnessing went missing on July 17__th__ 2012. She was last seen on the corner of Baker Street and Amarillo station. Parents are offering $50,000 for her safe return._

_ August 1st, 2012_

_Today 12-year-old Amarina Walker was declared dead. She was found behind Allison's diner at 8:00 PM yesterday morning. This morning police to the owner and employees of Allison's diner in for questioning. The city Elizabeth Bay will keep you updated on this thrilling story._

_ August 15__th __, 2012_

_This morning the killer of Amarina Walker was arrested and his trial date has not yet been set. He was found outside of Allison's diner after the police checked the fingerprints on Amarina's body. Below is a picture of the suspected murderer._

I stood there frozen in my tracks looking straight into Logan's eyes about to explode. "Wow… That's a little depressing," I said handing it back to newspaper, "what do you plan on doing about it?" I said a little irritated. Just then the ground started to shake and picture started to snap.

"Get down!" I screamed pulling Logan under a coffee table, the shattering glass droning on the screams coming from upstairs. When the glass finally came to a stop ran upstairs to find Elizabeth, Eliza, and Alex. I scrambled to the empty hallways of the upstairs trying not to step in all the broken glass and shattering the Windows upstairs. I rushed to the door leading to the guest bedroom, to my surprise Elizabeth was sitting in the middle of the floor where she was trying to pull Eliza out from under the bed.

"Where is Alex?" I asked slightly abused at the scene unfolding in front of me. Elizabeth had eventually pull the Eliza out from under the bed.

"How should I know, last I checked he was downstairs with you," Elizabeth replied coldly finally getting Eliza out from under the bed.

"I sent him here before the world exploded so that me and Logan talk alone for a minute," I said immediately stop in my laughter and looking quite worried.

"Maybe he went downstairs," Elizabeth offered knowing that she probably was not helping. Nevertheless, I'd darted out of the room as fast as I could and down the stairs. It just then I felt like _Wiley Coyote _from Looney Tunes because as I ran down the staircase I didn't put my foot on the third step in for a split second felt as if I was floating in the air, but then I stumbled on the staircase in my head on every wooden step.

"Oh my God! are you okay?" An unfamiliar voice shouted them in my wrist and pulling me up to my feet. I slowly opened my eyes to reveal a hospital paramedic that the city had must've sent to every house because of the earthquake.

I tried to stand up but instant losing my balance and falling straight back on my butt." Sir, Sir you have three broken ribs and a fractured ankle," dinner snap pushing me back onto the hospital cot, handing the ankle wrap.

"Here let me put this on your foot before you go killing yourself again," the nurse joked wrapping my ankle in a sling caused me to flinch at the pain. "Oh come on you big baby is not that bad," she continued lifting me up so that I could stand my feet.

"Sir your wife reported that your son went missing right for the earthquake, I have notified the police and they had started their search," she said picking up her first aid kit and walking out the door. I was relieved at that I went upstairs to tell Elizabeth. As I trotted up the wooden staircase flinching at the excruciating pain that shot through my foot with every step I took.

Once I got to the top of the staircase I slowly made my way to the guest bedroom were thought Elizabeth and Eliza would be. I trotted through the hallway pass the creepy looking doors that lead to who knows where, but when I was a few steps from the door and cold hands slung me into a room.

One Hour Later

"Wake up!" I heard an all too familiar voice grumble coldly. Before I knew it "whapp!" His fist came in contact with my jaw almost knocking at my chair. "I said wake up!" The voice and bellowed once again landing another smack on my jaw. I floated my eyes open excruciating pain looking over a tall character that was towering over me.

"Connor?" I asked already knowing the answer to my question. "Give this guy a prize,", remark stepping into the light where I could see him clearly.

"Long time no see man," he said putting his hands behind his back, "let's cut to the chase, you have something I want to have someone that I think you want," he continued walking back to the back of the room and stepping back and delight holding a huge refrigerator box in his arms.

I shot him an annoying glare and tried to wiggle my lines out of the ropes, but suddenly a short paint shop to my shoulders and I felt as if a 200 pound weight was on my back. My eyes began to close shop and I can see my son darted out of the box, his face dripping blood.

Elizabeth's P.O.V

"Shup! Already" I hollered glaring back through the rearview mirror of our Subaru minivan at the black SUV behind we do repeatedly honked at us. It just then another black SUV ran a stop light and smacked car into the ditch that surrounded Highway 15.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Eliza sitting on the car floor holding her Raggedy Ann doll in her hands looking like she was going to war had already balled her eyes out. "Shhh, it's okay sweetheart were all right," I signed trying my best to list my leg up on the dashboard. She just moved her head in a "no" direction and pointed to a man coming straight towards our overturned car holding a rifle in his hands.

"Eliza sweetie get under the sea and don't say anything, okay" I signed trying to lift my arm high enough to grab the handgun Kendall always kept in the glove box. Eliza replied with a simple nod and then scurried under the back seat. Once I had found the strength to open the glove compartment I made sure pistols caulked and I try my best to slide under the seat myself.

Just then a man who couldn't been older than Twenty-four, Twenty-five at best bashed the windshield with the butt of his rifle, and reached in trying to find something. After about three minutes of looking around she walked around to Eliza Sydor and slowly creep get open.

"Peekaboo" the man grumbled gruffly feeling under the chair "Ah, there you are," command snickered pulling Eliza out from under the seat. I raise my gun in his left side, but before I could shoot, the passenger side door flung open and grew up looking character wearing a black ski mask grabbed my arms and yanking me have the car.

Connors P.O.V

I looked out the bay window in the garage and stared out at the gloomy Gus sky and it looked as though staring back at me. "Our get to prisoners inside I need to go check our special guest out in the barn," I barred walking out the front door to the barn acKendall the yard.

"Hello," I smirked as I entered the rotting barns grand doors, walking over to the one and only bruised and bloodied Kendall Edward Stephenson.

Kendall's P.O.V

I sat there, my eyes dripping just as much blood is my right shoulder had where I had been stabbed not even two hours earlier. I slowly P my eyes open and I was sitting in his beak down barn with every type of modem man. I tried to get up when I noticed I was changeable wall. The stale smell of pain burned against my eyes as I tried to slide my hands out. Suddenly on the corner of my eye I could see a man walking into the barn, with him I could hear a little boy whimpering. My immediate thought was Alex.


End file.
